<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Married Life by BunniesofDoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808717">The Married Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom'>BunniesofDoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Mentions of alcohol, Post-Canon, Weddings, my old writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While attending Soul and Maka's wedding, Kim and Jackie think about their future together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Diehl/Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Married Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a cheesy little oneshot that I wrote awhile ago, being posted here for backup. Set post-anime. Jackie/Kim, Soul/Maka, Blackstar/Tsubaki and implied Meme/Tsugumi/Anya. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soul and Maka's wedding is a beautiful affair. The ceremony is held in one of the ballrooms at the DWMA, and their entire graduating class is invited. Maka looks absolutely radiant in her long green gown that matches her emerald eyes. She walks down the aisle by her sobbing father, beaming, and joins Soul at the altar. For once, Soul looks tidy and put together, in an ebony tux with a green tie to match Maka's dress. He's grinning broadly. The last time anyone saw Soul this excited was when he finally asked Maka out, shortly after the battle with Asura. Lord Death begins to read the marriage rites, and everyone faces forward and falls silent.</p>
<p>After the ceremony, Kim and Jackie sit at one of the tables in the reception hall and sip champagne. It's been five years since graduation, and they've spent most of time after the wedding catching up with friends, but now they're both exhausted and content to sit in silence. The tables are mostly empty; most of the wedding guests are still on the dance floor.</p>
<p>Jackie fidgets with the hem of her short, wine-red dress, obviously deep in thought. Staring into her champagne glass, she takes a deep breath and summons her courage. "Hey, Kim?" she asks tentatively.</p>
<p>Kim whips her head around, finally tearing her attention away from the dance floor, where a beaming Maka is dancing with a grinning Soul. Next to the couple, Tsugumi dances with Anya and Meme, somehow making a dance designed for two people work for the three of them. "What's up?" Kim says. Jackie's been awfully quiet tonight, which means she's been thinking hard about something.</p>
<p>"Well, tonight has me thinking—" Jackie cuts herself off, deciding that she's being way too roundabout. She needs to just get to the point.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" says Kim, curious blue eyes locked on Jackie's worried brown eyes.</p>
<p>Jackie takes another deep breath, plays with her napkin. "We should get married!" she blurts out. Kim looks dumbstruck, but before she can respond properly, the sound of Maka shrieking in rage interrupts their conversation. They both exchange a glance, then rush over to see what happened.</p>
<p>Their help turns out to have been sorely needed, as it turns out that Blackstar had decided to propose in the middle of the dance floor, and they'd had to help Soul and an apologetic Tsubaki pry an infuriated Maka off him before she could kill him. Even without her weapon's help, Maka can be scary. In the end, the damage was reduced to a broken nose and two black eyes on Blackstar, a huge crater in the middle of the dance floor, and a dozen traumatized wedding guests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'd think that Maka would have managed to tone it down a little by now," Kim says idly as she changes out of her aquamarine dress that she wore to the wedding and puts on her pajamas. "But I guess she wouldn't be Maka if she had."</p>
<p>"I guess not," Jackie says fondly, taking a seat on the bed. "It was good to be back here, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Kim smiles back, sliding under the covers next to Jackie. They've been stationed in Russia for the past few years, so it was nice to see everyone again. "It's so much warmer here!"</p>
<p>"I know, I have to hear you complain out how cold it is every day, remember?" Jackie says wryly. She swallows hard, thinking of their conversation at the reception. "I meant what I said earlier, you know," she murmurs, staring down at her lap.</p>
<p>Kim's head shoots up. "What, really?"</p>
<p>Jackie nods. "I mean, if you want to, obviously," she says hesitantly, twisting her fingers in her lap.</p>
<p>"I've just never been the marriage type," Kim points out. "I mean, you're willing to put up with my snoring, hogging the blankets, complaining, and being grumpy in the mornings for the rest of our lives?"</p>
<p>Jackie nods enthusiastically. "Absolutely. I've loved you for years, and I will continue to love you." They both blush bright red. "Besides, who else is going to put up with you?" she teases, and Kim scowls at her.</p>
<p>"If we going to get married," Kim begins, switching off the light. "I demand a better proposal. A dramatic one, with lots of flowers."</p>
<p>"Deal," Jackie giggles.</p>
<p>"And I want a really pretty ring!" Kim demands, but she's smiling brightly.</p>
<p>"I'll get aquamarine. Like your eyes. And It'll be just as pretty," Jackie reassures her, shutting her eyes.</p>
<p>Just as she's about to fall asleep, she feels Kim nudge her shoulder. "Hey, Jackie," she whispers. "I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.</p>
<p>I feel like Maka would be the type to wear a nonwhite wedding dress, and get furious with anyone who proposed at her wedding (I personally think it's kind of rude). And Blackstar seemed like the type to propose at someone else's wedding. Tsubaki said yes, by the way!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>